


Warrior OC Bios

by PlainSoda



Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainSoda/pseuds/PlainSoda
Summary: Bios of my Warrior OCs





	Warrior OC Bios

https://www.google.com/search?q=wedge+siamese&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=m74XDPtz5C6S7M%253A%252CsI48sXTwEdzoEM%252C_&usg=__WjuIAzIAgSb_aj4n2EI8Rh9WzfM%3D&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiPvO-bnKnaAhUNCKwKHdHQDv8Q9QEIMTAE#imgrc=m74XDPtz5C6S7M:  
What he looks like ^^^

 

Name: Rowanwind

Gender: Tom (male)

Sexuality: Bisexual

Clan (if rouge or kitty pet, put N/A): Shadowclan (AU/RP version)

Age (in moons): 30 moons (two years and six months)

Status (apprentice, queen, ect,): Warrior

Quote: "Although I was fearful I knew Shadowclan would win in the end. We always do!" (From RP)

Eye color: Blue

Pelt color: White w/ a brown face, paws, tail, and ears (Wedge siamese)

Markings: None

Scars: None yet

Body type: Tall and slim

Personality: Kind hearted and patient. He adores kits and is very good with them. He gets along with his clanmates quite well.

Parents: Petalfall (mother, exiled) and Palemask (father, deceased)

Siblings: Tidekit (sister, deceased)

Mate: None yet

Kits: None yet 

Mentor: Pineleap

Apprentice: None yet (planned to be Gladekit)

-More will be added if needed-


End file.
